1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines for physical fitness or rehabilitation, and, more particularly, to a light weight, compact combination pedalling and pulling/rowing exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise machines which, in one form or another, provide resistance to the movement of various muscular groups are known in the art. In recent years, the renewed emphasis on physical fitness has caused a number of new exercise machines to be developed. These machines range from simple springs having handles on either end to sophisticated electronic machines such as are found in selected health spas. The present invention satisfies a need which, notwithstanding the prolific development in the art, still exists in the field of exercise machines. This novel exercise machine has the features of a bicycle ergometer as well as features for resisted rope pulling, the two features which maximize an exercise machine's adaptability to various exercise types. In addition, and perhaps most significantly, the exercise machine of the present invention is of a size considerably smaller than exercise machines presently available, even those having far fewer desirable features.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,512, issued to Yount, et al.; 3,966,201, issued to Mester; 4,188,030, issued to Hooper (Hooper I); 4,463,945, issued to Donald Spector; 4,479,646, issued to Chirapozu; and 4,537,396, issued to Hooper (Hooper II) are indicative of the present state of the relevant art. Yount, Mester, and Hooper I teach exercise machines which, like the present invention, include the features of a bicycle ergometer. Such machines provide pedals, like a bicycle, the movement of which is resisted by various types of resistance apparatuses.
Many of the presently available exercise machines provide features for more than one type of exercise. Yount, Mester and Hooper I, for example, each have levers attached in various ways for exercising the arms and/or the upper body. The present invention also has exercise features in addition to those of a bicycle ergometer, but utilizes common components for both exercise features to a far greater degree than any of the machines of the prior art.
Also having a common feature with the present invention is Hooper II, as reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,396, which teaches an exercise machine having a repetitive resisted rope pulling feature. This machine, however, has no integral features for exercising not using a pulling action.
As well as having features which limit the machine's applicability to a narrow range of exercise types, the above described exercise machines share a further undesirable characteristic; that is, they are all of a size and weight which preclude their use in environments having size and/or weight limitations. All of the above-described exercise machines are of a size at least as large as a small bicycle, and the rope pulling module of Hooper II is even larger.
As the above discussion suggests, the prior art does not teach a single exercise machine which combines features for resisted rope pulling and for resisted pedalling. Further, the exercise machines which might possibly be adapted to such a combination of exercises are of considerable size and weight. Finally, those exercise machines which have features for more than a single type of exercise, unlike the present invention, usually involve completely independent mechanisms which simply share a common frame.
As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the present invention provides a solution to each of the just-referenced limitations of exercise machines of the prior art.